Time heals all Wounds
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: After Dr. McCoy is devestated by jocelyn Kirk Drags McCoy to a party and dances with a girl he fell in love with when they saw each other on the shuttle now it's up to Kirk and Gailia to bring McCoy and Uhura together and make them realize what's they've been looking for is right in front of them "I guess time does heal all wounds"
1. A party? A dance? or A chance?

Time heals all wounds  
Pairing: McCoy/Uhura (Gailia / Kirk implied)

He was a Doctor not a baby sitter! Well apparently to Jim Kirk he was cause Poor McCoy was dragged to yet again another party. He was in their quarters studying for mid-term exams when Jim busted in their room and begged him to come to the Starfleet academy party on the San-Francisco shore lines. Since McCoy was older by a few years Jim always looked up to him as an older brother so McCoy felt bad if he didn't go knowing Jim Kirk would probably get a beating tonight like himself. McCoy plopped his books on the desk in the corner and grabbed a sweater incase it got cold on the way to the Clinic knowing that's their last destination before coming back here. "Come on Bones Uhura and Gailia are gonna be there, Quick we're gonna be late" Kirk said pulling McCoy down the sidewalk like a kid on Christmas morning. "I'm coming Jim! Seriously I thought you'd study for mid-terms oh wait I forgot you never study!" McCoy snapped "oh come on Bones loosen up a little you're not a nerd" Kirk said as they neared the beach "oh yeah every time I try to loosen up as you say you always drag me into a bar fight and we end up with broken bones or a busted lip!" McCoy growled "Fine bones have it your way see ya later I'm gonna go find Gailia" Jim said disappearing into the crowd. McCoy soon found his way to the bar and plopped next to a Girl with long black hair and dark almond skin. She recognized him right away "Hey bar tender two shots of Kentucky Bourbon straight up please" She said "oh hey Uhura what happened Gailia drag you here?" McCoy asked "yeah let me guess Jim right?" She asked "yeah I was studying for mid-term exams until he literally dragged me here" McCoy said excepting the shot. Then at the same time the two gulped down their shots. Then a familiar song started to play "Len please would you have this one dance with me I've got no one else" Uhura pleaded "Sure why not it's not like I got anything better to do" McCoy answered taking her hand in his own and leading her to the dance floor or sand bar whatever it was called

I've never seen look so lovely as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright  
I've never seen so many men asked you if you wanted to dance  
they're looking for a little romance, given half a chance  
and I never seen that dress your wearing  
or the highlights hair that catch your eyes  
I have been blind

As they twirled in a light circle she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply as they watched the moon and the surf. McCoy never felt this happy in all his life he felt alive and free.

The lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
there's nobody here it's just you and me  
it's where I want to be  
but I hardly know, this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight

I never seen you look so gorgeous as you did tonight  
I've never seen you shine so bright you were amazing  
I've never seen so many people want to be by your side  
and when you turned to me and smiled it took my breath away  
and I have never had such a feeling

Lady in red is dancing with me cheek to cheek  
there's nobody here it's just you and me  
it's where I want to be  
I hardly know this beauty by my side  
I'll never forget the way she looks tonight

As the song ended he bent down to her lower and she reached up and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair and their lips only inches apart. Then in the next moment they kissed softly and passionate until Jim came up to them. "Jim do you mind?" McCoy growled "Sorry bones I was just gonna let you know Gailia and I were gonna head back to mine and your place for a while if you don't mind" Kirk said seeing Uhura grow a little pink "fine do what you want but leave us alone a while Jim!" McCoy snapped. Soon Jim and Gailia were out of sight leaving Uhura and McCoy to kiss again. "wanna take a walk along the beach?" McCoy asked taking her hand in his "is that a date Doctor McCoy?" she giggled "yeah you could say if it doesn't bother you" McCoy said "of course then lead us on Leonard" She said nestling near his shoulder.

An hour later…

"so that's what happened and why I joined Starfleet I felt there was nothing left to live for but the service of the greater good I was already a doctor in the independent practice but I just couldn't let it go" McCoy said skipping a stone he found then sitting next to Uhura who was yawning " do you wanna go to your quarters if so I can walk ya there darlin" McCoy said "yes I'm kinda tired and I know you probably are as well" she answered. When they got to her quarters McCoy kissed her goodnight then walked back to his and Jim's quarters. Gailia was already back from her romp with Jim she was resting looking at her PADD with a lazy grin on her face. "So how'd it go with Doctor McCoy?" She asked "Fine I guess I hope to go out with him more" Uhura said laying on her own bed McCoy was all she could really think about.

McCoy was walking back to his and Jim's Quarters looking up at the moon "Maybe it's like my Nana always said time heals all wounds I don't need to have Jocelyn in my thoughts no more I hope maybe Uhura could be the one this time" McCoy said yawning and looking at his wrist Chrono. "I better get on back Jim will start to worry bout me that's if he ain't romping a woman when I come home" McCoy snickered remembering the last time he accidentally walked in on Jim and Amanda Fergo a nurse that worked in the clinic. When he got there he did the knock and Jim let him in. Jim was dressed in his boxers and socks "Bout time Bones! Did you ask her out?" Jim asked "No not yet you think I should?" McCoy asked slipping off his uniform and pulling on his night shirt "Hell yeah you two were really into that kiss you should do it bones" Jim replied laying back down on his own bed "I guess it wouldn't hurt I mean it's just you know what women do to me" McCoy sighed as he laid down on his bed and placed his hands behind his head "hey your Welcome Bones!" Jim said rolling over and turning off his bed side lamp "yeah thanks Jim" McCoy said grabbing his PADD off his bedside table. Now McCoy's next step was to leap! He was gonna ask her out tomorrow during class if the teacher didn't catch him.


	2. A date?

Time heals all wounds  
Chapter 2: The Date…?

McCoy sat on the lawn in front of the garden with his guitar thinking about Uhura and the kiss they shared that night before he started to play a tune and sing with it.

* * *

She's the kinda girl boys read about in magazines  
she's the only one I think about leading lady in my dreams  
hey I have waited so long to gather up my courage  
she's got me love drunk fumbling my words  
times running out gotta do it now  
she's the only one I can't live without

Yeah she's the one I can't live without  
Yeah… yeah… yeah… yeah

Kirk hears McCoy and joins in singing the next Verse of the song while McCoy continues to play his guitar.

Kirk: You only get one Shot bones so make it count  
you might never get this moment again  
the clock is ticking down it's the final round  
so tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
you never know unless you try  
you'll only regret sitting and wondering why  
you only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
when love's on the line

McCoy: I never thought I'd get the chance to tell a girl how I feel  
sometimes I pinch myself a mile away this can't be real  
move faster can't wait any longer gotta do something before she gets away  
do it like a movie take her by the hand I'm gonna love Uhura till the end

Kirk: You only get one shot Bones so make it count  
you might never get this moment again  
the clock is ticking down it's the final round  
so tell me what's stopping you now  
you'll never know until you try  
you'll only regret sitting and wondering why  
you only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
when love is on the line

McCoy: she's the definition of beauty she knocks me off my feet  
I'm gonna tell her she's my everything she's all I need  
she's the only reason why my heart beats  
Da, Da, Da… Da, Da, Da

Kirk: you only got one shot Bones so make this count  
You might not get this moment again  
you might not get this moment again  
you only get one Shot Bones so make it count  
the clock is ticking down it's the final round  
so tell me what it is that's stopping you now  
you never know unless you try  
you'll only regret sitting and wondering why  
you only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
when love is on the line

* * *

The two finished when McCoy looked at his chrono "Oh god I'm gonna be late for xenobiology Class Jim can you take my guitar back since you don't have class right now?" McCoy asked "Sure Bones but you need to ask Uhura out isn't she in your Xenobiology class?" Kirk asked "yeah don't worry I'm gonna try!" McCoy said grabbing his books and racing towards the science building.

20 minutes later…

Professor Graham was instructing about the various Species of plants on Vulcan which in many way bored McCoy and Uhura to death. 'Alright McCoy this is your chance pass her a note asking her out' McCoy said as he jotted down and note and passed it to Uhura. When she got it she opened it and read,

Uhura,  
I was wondering if you'd maybe I don't know wanna go see a movie tonight since it's Friday and all but if you have plans I completely understand write me back ASAP.  
Bones (A.K.A Leonard McCoy)

She giggled a little but was ecstatic that he asked she wrote another note and passed it back to McCoy. McCoy opened it and read,  
Bones,  
is that a date Doctor? J If so then yes I would be happy to go to a movie with you tonight since I don't have any studying to do and you know Jim and Gailia LOL. 3  
Nyota (A.K.A Cadet Uhura)

McCoy read it and almost fainted. As soon as the bell rang he ran to find Jim and tell him because he felt that he might need a little brushing up on his dating skills. When McCoy entered Jim stared "Did you ask her Bones?" Jim asked McCoy sat down on the bed shaking his head yes in a nervous fashion. "Well what did she say?" Jim asked "She said yes Jim! She said yes I got a date with her tonight we're gonna go see a movie down town" McCoy answered "Yippee! Way to go Bones come on let me help ya out get you spiffy for the girl" Jim giggled taking McCoy to their closet.

Uhura went straight to phonology Class then afterward went and Met Gailia at their quarters. "well what happened girl?" Gailia asked "He asked me to a movie it's a date with a certain Doctor" Uhura squealed "good for you Leonard McCoy asked you out wow that's a first" Gailia said helping Uhura pick out the perfect dress.

Soon McCoy had arrived with a bundle of pretty white roses at the door after he came in for a quick drink and Chat the two were on their way to the movies on McCoy's hover bike.

* * *

Dun... Dun... Dun! :) see what happens what movie should they go and see? and will McCoy get laid? find out in chapter three


End file.
